The Hard Life of Sakura Haruno
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Something horrible happened when Sakura was born. Will she be able to live a smooth sailing life? OF COURSE NOT! Read to find out how she handles life R&R plz Rated T for language.
1. Proloage

The hospital was filled with screaming. "Mrs. Haruno, please calm down" the delivery person said. "I can't help it! It feels like there's more than one comming out!" Mrs. Haruno yelled. Little did she know, more than one did come out. A baby with full- grown pink hair, and hazle eyes. The next one had a lighter shade of pink hair, bright emerald eyes, and you could see through her when she came out. Then, tradgity struck the hospital at 3:00 pm. The first born's, named Sakura, heart stopped. The second born, named Sachi, was hovering over and literaly "pushing" her spirit into her. "No! Not my baby!" Mrs. Haruno screamed concerned. Mr. Haruno had to hold her back. Sakura's normal-sized forehead doubled, her hair turned a lighter shade of pink, and her hazle eyes turned green. Then something attacked the hospital. Most of the people were dead. Sakura Haruno, and a few nurses were, luckly, still alive.

* * *

Suddenly, the nine-tailed fox attacted Konoha. Half of the surviving nurses died trying to protectthe baby. When all of the nurses were killed, she put up a spiritual shield that would only dissapate by the users will. When the attack was over, the third ordered the ANBU to search for survivers. Every ANBU came with a family that was either injured or unconsious. But when one came with just one baby, he was concerned. "Kakashi, who is this" the third hokage asked. "I found her in the hospital. There was also a bed (**Saki: I have no idea what it's actually caled, so i'll just call it a bed for now**) that was for a baby called 'Sachi Haruno', but it was emty. This is, I believe, her sister Sakura Haruno" he explained. The third was shocked. He knew that the Haruno clan was known for their excelent chakra controle. But the one thing the they were most known for, was their strength. Her mother, Rose, was able to punch a mountain in half, quarters, and twelfs at the same time. "Make sure no one talks about this, also, I want to scan her" he said. "Sure thing, but what about Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Same thing, if anyone talks about either Sakura OR Naruto will be banished from the village" he replied. Kakashi handed her over to the third and turned to leave. "TSUNADE!" the hokage yelled. "Yes sensei?" she asked. "Scan this girl for any abnormalities" he requested. "Sure, but what's her name?" Tsunade asked once again. "Sakura Haruno"

* * *

**Prolouge done! If anyone wants me to do funny endings for the chapters, review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? or should abandon it? Review plz!**


	2. Meet A New Friend

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it was, I would change the name to **_**Deidara**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was now 12 years old and heading for the academy. Though, today she was pretty aprehencive. She just found out two days ago that she had an alter ego.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yes, yes" the hokage replied. "I keep hearing a voice in my head that isn't me!" poor girl sounded like she was going to have her head cut off. "I knew this day would come, I just never though it would come this soon" Sakura had a worried look on her face "What day?". "The day I had to tell you the truth" _

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura was so cought up in her thoughts, that she didn't even watch where she was going. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YO- well, well, well, if it isn't billboard-brow" Sakura looked up to see who said those words. It was none other than her old friend Ino. "Arn't ch'ya gonna apologize for running into me?" Ino asked, or in Sakura's case, demanded. "Sorry Ino, I didn't know how I was able to run into you when you're so **fat**" she insulted. Ino was so angry that she punched her sqare in the face. Little did Ino know, someone was watching their every move. That someone came out hit Ino on the back, thus, knocking her out.

* * *

"Hey, wake up" a voice said just loud enough to wake up Sakura. "Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh...wa-what happend" asked a groggy Sakura. "Thank goodness that you're awake. That Ino person hit you pretty hard, plus it's almost time for school" the voice said. "Who _are_ you anyway" she asked. "Me? My name is Hinata Hyuuga". "Nice to meet you" "Hinata, who is this person?" a masculen(?) voice asked. "This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my cousin Neji Hyuuga" Hinata explained. "Nice to meet you both, now if you excuse me, I have to get to school" she said getting up. Sakura couldn't take one step before she fell. Luckly, a pair of strong arms cought her. "Maybe you should travle with us" Sakura looked up to stare right in the face of Neji. His long hair, too short to get into the low pony-tail, dangled and tickled her face. Also, his lavender eyes were piercing right through her, trying to see right through her. Plus his face was so close that they could feel each others breath on their faces. This action caused Sakura to blush a deep crimson. "N-no, it's o-okay" after that said, she stood up and lept into the trees. "What's up with her?" Hinata asked. Neji just shrugged in confusion.

* * *

_'What the hell just happend?'_

_**Something SO right'**_

_you again? WHO ARE YOU?'_

_**'You'll find out in time'**_

_'HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME'_

Before inner Sakura could respond, she ran into a tree. or, at least, she _thought _it was a tree. It was her teacher, Iruka-sensei.

_'How come you didn't say Iruka-sensei was right in front of me!'_

_**'Because he saw me'**_

_'How can he see you, if your in my head?'_

_**'I don't know! Quick! Pay attention! He's talking to you!'**_

Sakura snapped back to reality and just said "Morning sensei! See you in class!" and then she left. As she neared the door, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha ran into her. It took her by surprise that she kicked his manhood. His eyes widend and he doubled over. _**'Cha! Nice move! He looked like a chicken-ass haired basterd'**_Her inner self was 100 correct for the description of Sasuke. "HEY! SAKURA! OVER HERE!" said the very obnoxous blond known as Naruto. As always, she ignored him, and looked for the Hinata girl.

* * *

**So tell what you think. DID YOU LIKE IT? OR DID YOU DISLIKE IT? I NEED TO KNOW! For any questions, this MAY be a NejiSaku fic. If you want it to be, REVIEW!**

**--Saki**


End file.
